


One Last Trick

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sardonyx's reappearance, Amethyst could be less than pleased. However, Sardonyx has one more trick up her sleeve to make her favorite gem crack a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Trick

“Come on, Amethyst! Just one trick! I promise it’ll be worth your time, darling!”

Amethyst huffed and looked up at the towering gem before her. Sardonyx held one of her four hands out to the tinier gem, inviting her to have a seat on her palm. Amethyst crossed her arms.

“This better not be one of your corny magic shows-”

“Ohoho, no dear. It’s even better. Trust me.” With a slight nudge, she pushed Amethyst into a sitting position in her hand and lifted her up. Amethyst could see her own reflection in the glassy darkness of Sardonyx’s shades, and she looked away immediately, feeling inferior. The larger woman grinned.

“Haven’t you missed me? We haven’t seen each other in years! I missed you, you cute little kitten, you!” Sardonyx placed a big kiss that covered the entirety of the side of Amethyst’s face. Dark violet blush spread rapidly across the smaller gem’s face, and she lifted her shirt to cover the warm glow her gem was beginning to make.

“Y-yeah, well, you sure didn’t act like it before…”

“Don’t be silly, gumdrop! I may have been busy with my little opening act, but I saved the best for you.” She tapped her finger against the top of Amethyst’s head, and the latter tried to cover the lifting corners of her mouth.

“Oh, my! What’s this, a lovely smile to grace my eyes? And- ah!” She brushed the stray lock of hair that covered Amethyst’s eye away, and pulled her hand back. A heart-shaped ball of glowing purple light danced at the tips of Sardonyx’s fingers, lighting up the grin on Amethyst’s face.

“Seems I’ve stolen your heart, sweetie!” With a graceful flick of her wrist, the light burst into shimmering sparkles above Amethyst’s head. She didn’t even attempt to hide the glow from her chest, nor the enraptured happiness that showed so apparent on her face.

“So, what’d ya think puddin’?” Sardonyx said, grinning at the tiny gem in her hand fondly.

“Eh,” Amethyst shrugged, looking away, yet still smiling all the same. “It was alright.”


End file.
